


Blue Bloods Bloopers

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Exactly what the title says. All of these are my own creation - I have not (yet) seen the bloopers for the 8th season. (Sorry; I didn't realize two of the pictures didn't take. It should be fixed now.)





	Blue Bloods Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saving this; thinking that I would add more but nothing is coming to me right now. I may add more later. Right now, I'm just trying to finish up my halfway-done works and post them.

_**Blue Bloods Bloopers** _

 

8x21 The Devil You Know

Eddie: ''No, tell me, I really want to know.

Jamie: ''Just that ... I really love hot dogs, and those soft baked pretzels the street vendors sell.''

Will: (says to the guys behind the scenes) ''Can we take a break, please. Ten minutes. I'm hungry over here.''

 

*BEEP*

 

8x22 My Aim Is True

Jamie steps back and holds out his hand for Eddie to take - and waits ...

Will: (turns to table) ''She's not there.''

*RETAKE*

Jamie holds out his hand, Eddie comes in with a cameraman.

Eddie: ''Hi everybody.''

Jamie: ''Who's this?''

Eddie: ''Oh, this is Paul.''

Jamie: (he waves) ''Hey Paul.'' (to Eddie) ''How long has this been going on?'' (gesturing between Eddie and Paul)

Eddie: ''Just about (checks watch) a minute-and-a-half.'' (breaks charater)

Vanessa: I'm sorry my sleeve got caught on the camera. We're trying not to rip it. Sorry, sorry. Oh, I'm free!'' (wraps her arms around Will exaggeratedly) ''Jamie it's always been you!''

Will: ''Yeah, except for that minute-and-a-half.''

 

*BEEP*

 

8x22 My Aim Is True

Eddie: ''I heard a voice.''

Jamie: ''Yeah.'' (nodding) ''That's usually the first sign.''

Will: ''Sorry. I forgot my line.''

Guy Behind The Scenes: ''It was the radio.''

Will: ''Well, I'm sorry, I had to run over here, do a pulse check - I've forgotten things since then. You (gesturing to the guy playing Sorrento) get back down - you're still dead.''

 

*BEEP*

 

8x22 My Aim Is True

Everybody waits for Frank to say 'welcome to our family, Eddie'.

Tom: ''What if I say no?''

 

*BEEP*

 

8x4 Common Ground

Jamie: ''Alright, one more big push. You're doing great,'' he says, leaning back down.

Will: ''What?'' he mutteres as he pulls out the baby. Instead, he pulls out a baby doll with a picture of his face on it. ''Ok, this isn't funny guys,'' he shouts to the crew. ''This is gonna give me nightmares later.''

 

*BEEP*

 

8x4 Common Ground

Eddie: ''Do you want to have kids?''

Jamie: ''What?''

Eddie: ''When ...'' Line forgotten, she walks back the way they had come to redo the scene.

Will: ''Oh, you mean right now. Gee, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable doing it with all these people around but I'm sure we can find someplace.''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

8x21 The Devil You Know

Vanessa: ''Ok, I give up - where's Will?''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

8x19 Risk Management

Vanessa: ''No, I didn't take Will out for a congratulatory drink after our court appearance. What makes you ask?''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

''Come on, Reagan, paws off the dog - we're still working you can't play with the dog all day.''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Before and after:

Jamie: ''Eddie!''

Eddie: ''Jamie!''

 

Eddie: ''Wow, there's, like, no bars here.''

Jamie: ''Yeah, I wonder how long it's gonna take them to find us.''

Eddie: ''If they don't find us soon, we're gonna be pond muck.''

Jamie: ''Ehh, let's give them another hour - ooh, I leveled up.''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

I think I heard somewhere that the food Donnie doesn't like to be on his plate during the family dinner scenes is broccoli because he keeps eating between takes. I think I know why ...

Donnie: ''Move, move, move! Arrgh, there'd better not be a line for the toilet!''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

I think it's funny how everybody (especially in the Jamko fandom) has akinned Jamie's diet to a rabbit - and it appears Will is the same way - except for the last photo; I think he's secretly eating a candy bar and just not wanting anyone to call him on it.

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

One of the things I like about Jamie (Will) is that even right after he nearly got his head blown to bits (8x22) by Sorrento he still had the presence of mind - literally being present in the moment - to shut the car door behind him when he got out of the cruiser.


End file.
